


firelight

by 99yeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ....? might continue this, F/F, a whole lotta nothing, dragon!AU, sana is a dragon, super self indulgent! it's pretty bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99yeon/pseuds/99yeon
Summary: Nayeon presses her hand to Sana's burning forehead and murmurs, "You did good. Thank you. For everything."





	firelight

Nayeon averts her eyes as Sana shifts back to her human form, the blinding light enveloping her. There are the smells that come with it, the smell of bone fusing and scales melting back into skin, and Nayeon holds her breath. There are sounds, too - her horns compressing, and the pained groans ripping through Sana as the whole transformation occurs.

 

When she looks back, Sana has her hands on her knees as she catches her breath, trembling when Nayeon steps closer. She knows better than to agitate Sana when she's in this state - the moments after the shifts are the worst, and often end with Sana puking from the nausea. They've been through this enough to know what to do.  

 

They've holed up in at the side of a cliff for the night. Here, they're unlikely to be spotted by any hunters, or even fellow mercenaries like themselves (a code of honour exists amongst the mercenaries of the court, but Nayeon does not put it beneath them to break it) who might wish them harm. It gives both of them peace of mind, and allows Sana to recuperate.

 

For now, Nayeon polishes her sword, and Sana crumples into a heap next to her, fitting her head into Nayeon's lap and squeezing her eyes shut. Sana is sweaty, and trembles with the exertion of moving.

 

It always hurts to see her like this, even if Nayeon knows it's only temporary. She feels completely helpless in these moments, because the pain that Sana feels cannot be alleviated, not with magic, not with any of the potions Nayeon has.  

 

Nayeon presses her hand to Sana's burning forehead and murmurs, "You did good. Thank you. For everything."

 

Sana moans and shifts, but Nayeon persists, whispering until Sana stops shaking and falls asleep.

 

-

 

In the day, they fly. They never stay in one place for too long, and always disguise their tracks so no one can follow them. It's why Sana unhinges her jaw and sets the entire cave alight the next morning, before Nayeon gets on her and they fly off.

 

Nayeon doesn't turn back to look at the cave as they leave - it's easier to pretend it no longer exists, that it just blinked out of existence.  

 

Their departures always feel like they're running from something. Nayeon hasn't figured out why yet.

 

They fly, and they soar through the sky in search of the next checkpoint on their quest, usually surmised from the many maps Nayeon has in her soft cloth bag. Nayeon cross-references the many clues she's gotten, from a variety of people, and tries her best to pinpoint where they should go next. Sana almost never has any input on where they go. She does what Nayeon tells her to.  

 

Most of the time, she doesn't mind. Nayeon is the one who's been working towards this her whole life. She guides Sana to see beautiful sights, tells her of waterfalls where they can bathe with no one else around for miles, of startlingly beautiful volcanoes that rise out of the horizon like mighty spears. She tells Sana that they're getting closer by the day, that they'll return to the kingdom hailed as heroes.

 

Nayeon will, at least.

 

There are times when Sana feels little more than a vehicle for Nayeon's desires. These are the times where she goes back to just being a standard-issue dragon for the court's mercenaries, when she barely speaks, just bowing her head when Nayeon tells her where to go. Nayeon recognizes these moods almost instantly.  

 

("Stop," Nayeon says suddenly, pressing her palm to Sana's back. "Sana, land. You need to rest."

 

Sana silently heeds the request, and the wind rushes past their ears. Nayeon hugs Sana close to her, her head tucked as they go into a sharp dive, and whispers, "I love you."

 

"I'm sorry," Sana cries later, curled up and away from Nayeon. "I wasted today because I was moody. I'm sorry-"

 

"You don't have to apologize," Nayeon cuts her off, taking her face in her hands and kissing her chastely. "Sana, Sana, look at me. I love you. There's nothing wrong with you, I promise.")

 

Sometimes, Nayeon falls asleep on Sana's back, her arms still wrapped around Sana's neck when they reach their destination.

 

Sana will quietly circle in the sky, holding off their landing until Nayeon yawns and shakes herself awake.

 

-

 

Back when they were still in the kingdom, when they were still learning to work together, Jihyo had tried to take Sana away.

 

She'd snuck into Sana's bedroom at night, forced her to shift, and then tried to make her fly, to escape the kingdom with her. Jihyo had been driven mad by the prospect of finding the Vorpal sword before anyone else, enticed by the riches the royal family offered in exchange, and it made her a monster.

 

When Nayeon found out what Jihyo had done, she stormed into her room and thrown her to the ground, pointed the tip of her sword at Jihyo's throat and threatened to kill her for treating Sana that way. She had hurt Sana, had used Sana, and Nayeon has never forgiven Momo for it.

 

(Sana doesn't really mind. The court has a way of making monsters of all of them. Even Nayeon, even if she tries to be a good person.)

 

Nayeon showed up personally later to apologize to Sana, and to hold her close and to tell her that it would be okay once they flew away for good.

 

And Sana believed her.  

 

("You're mine," Nayeon tells her, cleaning the blood off her armour. "And I'm yours. I promise.")

 

-

 

_"You're mine," Nayeon giggles, as she and Sana (in dragon form) run around the lake. Nayeon is unsuccessfully holding off Sana's incoming attacks, and runs and leaps at her._

_Sana just ducks her head as Nayeon approaches her, and Nayeon lands squarely on her back with an_ oof _._

_"Sana!" Nayeon yells, still laughing, hands wrapped tightly around Sana. (She really doesn't have to worry - Sana will catch her the moment she slips.) "What are you-"_

_Sana grins savagely, soaring upwards before dropping downwards into the lake, and Nayeon screams._

 

-

 

Everyone has a shameful secret they would rather not get out. Sana's deepest, darkest secret is that she prays that they'll never find the sword.

 

She's seen too many people who've gotten too big for their own heads, and she knows that the Vorpal sword would offer absolute power - absolute power that would corrupt absolutely. She pictures cocky, arrogant statesmen and their cruel faces. She can't imagine Nayeon becoming one of them. She won't allow it.

 

This is her Nayeon - the brave, foolish, and hardheaded knight Sana grew up with - and Sana doesn't want to lose that. She doesn't want to find the sword, doesn't want Nayeon to wield it and be elevated to more than a god.

 

It's selfish, and petty, and Sana hates herself for thinking it. Nayeon's happiness should make her happy.

 

Except that Sana knows if they find the sword, Sana will almost definitely be separated from Nayeon. Nayeon will have a nicer, faster, better dragon companion assigned to her, and Sana will be paired with the next rogue knight that comes out of the court. Nayeon will forget Sana. The time they spent together will mean nothing.  

  
She knows Nayeon's secret, and hates that it fuels her own dark delight.

 

Because Nayeon's secret is that she has no idea where the Vorpal sword is, and is terrified that they'll never find it.  

 

-

 

"What do you want?" Sana asks her steadily, her amber eyes so deep and soulful that it spurs an ache in Nayeon. Sana puts all her heart into everything she does, and the words she speaks are no exception. Nayeon thinks that _Sana_ might be the purest person she has ever met - she is never malicious, only truthful and blunt, and always means what she says.

 

Sana doesn't lie, not like Nayeon.

 

_What do you want, Nayeon? Do you want your sword, or do you want Sana more?_

 

Those are questions for another day, Nayeon feels - maybe one when they are closer to the belly of the beast, and one day when the fabled sword they hunt is actually within reach.

 

For now, the answer is clear as day, and it's right in front of her. She can't resist - she can never resist.

 

Rather than offer her a verbal reply, Nayeon shows her, presses up against Sana and moves her hand further down to elicit the gasp she wanted. Sana moans, quietly, against Nayeon's lips, and Nayeon smiles. She doesn't try thinking of anything else, not the tall tales of the Vorpal sword, not how relentlessly her peers would make fun of her if they knew she'd fallen in love with her dragon, and focuses on Sana.

 

" _Nayeon_ ," Sana whines later, Nayeon determined and in between her legs, her heels digging into Nayeon's back. She scrabbles for something to hold onto, and gets Nayeon's hand in response, interlaces their fingers and grips like Nayeon's the last thing she'll ever touch. "Nayeon- I love you, _I love you_ -"

 

Nayeon can only hold onto Sana for dear life.


End file.
